


Sway

by ForeverFicWriters



Series: DC One-Shots [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Plus-Sized Reader, Self Confidence, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFicWriters/pseuds/ForeverFicWriters
Summary: "You stood there, milling around near the wall, unsure of what you were doing here in the first place. Then, you heard a loud laugh coming from near the bar and you remembered. You were here for Arthur."Please read the tags!
Relationships: Arthur Curry (DCU)/You
Series: DC One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122749
Kudos: 2





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters, nor the song!

You stood there, milling around near the wall, unsure of what you were doing here in the first place. Then, you heard a loud laugh coming from near the bar and you remembered. You were here for Arthur, your long-time best friend, and the hero known as Aquaman. He was invited to a gala as a favour for Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. the Batman, who was known for throwing these lavish parties. Arthur had asked you to go with him because he wanted help to stave off the mindless women that were usually invited. You had agreed, but you hated every second of it. You hated parties like this for two reasons; the women here are vapid airheads, except for Diana, who hadn’t arrived yet, and you never fit in with this kind of crowd. 

You plastered a smile on your face seeing Arthur making his way towards you with drinks in hand. “Oh thank God, you know for someone that can swim at 150 mph, you sure were slow getting me a drink.” You teased, as you grabbed the glass out of his hand. “You know you promised me as much booze as…” but you trailed off at hearing the giggles coming from the gaggle of women to the right of you. “Don’t you have some schmoozing to do for Bruce?” You asked Arthur, knowing that the answer was yes and he did not want to be reminded.

“Fine, I’ll go schmooze with the billionaire.” He said, pouting a little and started walking off before turning around again, “By the way, that dress… Jesus…” and walking away. You smiled a little to yourself and looked down. You were wearing a rose-coloured sequin dress that went down to the floor. It had thick shoulder straps and plunged into a V neckline, and had a slit on the right side that went up to mid-thigh. You heard the same women giggling again and turned to look at them before they could turn away from looking at you.

“Do any of you have an issue with me? Since I don’t recognize any of you, I guess that your issue is the fact that I’m here with that frankly handsome man and I’m bigger than a size 2? Grow the hell up.” You snarled and downing your drink you walked towards the terrace for some air. Little did you know that Arthur was making his way back to you, having put in a special song request so that he could ask you to dance, and heard your little speech. He walked back to the band and asked them to wait a couple of songs before they played his, and went to follow you outside.

“Hey, you okay?” You heard from behind you. Arthur was back from schmoozing. 

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine.” You said, hopefully with a smile on your face. You knew it didn’t work when Arthur just walked closer to you, frowning slightly. 

“What’s wrong? Please talk to me. I can literally save the world but I never know how to help you.” He pleaded with you.

You threw your arms around his waist and pushed your face into his chest, thanking the lord that you decided to forego blush and foundation and all that crap. “I’m sorry, I just hate these things. I never feel comfortable with these people.” You told Arthur, looking up at him.

“Is it cause of those idiots who think that being a toothpick is attractive? Babe, trust me, you are gorgeous and men would literally kill for you. Come in and dance with me, I’ve requested a special song. Then, if you still feel uncomfortable, we can leave.” Arthur said with a megawatt smile.

You smiled at him and nodded your head softly, allowing him to lead you onto the dancefloor. Almost immediately, the band started to play the opening chords of your favourite song, Sway, by Michael Bublé. You wanted to walk away, it was such a romantic song and you didn’t want to make a fool of yourself in front of all these rich people, but Arthur sensing your hesitation, looked at you and rubbed your arms and said “I got you.” He placed you almost off the edge of the dance floor and placed his hand on your waist.

When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance, you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

He twirled you around the dance floor, moving this way and that. He would occasionally spin you out of his arms, but never for more than 3 seconds, almost as if he didn’t want you far from him. Before you knew it, you were in the middle of the dance floor, otherwise known as the center of attention. You started looking around at the other dancers, feeling somehow inadequate compared to them. You were brought back by Arthur’s voice, singing into your ear.   
“Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique. When we sway, I go weak.”  
You looked up at him, startled, and couldn’t focus on anything else except for Arthur’s eyes staring into yours.

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway, I go weak  
I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me  
When marimbas start to play  
Hold me close, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease 

He spun you out towards the end of the song and when he pulled you back into his arms, he leaned his mouth to your ear again “When we dance, you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me.” and then dipped you with no warning. You were terrified that you would be too heavy for him, having forgot who he was exactly. With the elegance of a dancer, he righted you again and led you off the dance floor and back onto the terrace. 

As soon as you were outside, you rounded on him. “What the hell was that Arthur? You realize that you are up there with Bruce Wayne and that you have an image to maintain. I mean, sure you bring your friend to a gala, a pity date, give the lower class a taste of the limelight for a night and look good doing it. But that,” you pointed at the dance floor, “waltzing me around in front of everyone, that damages your reputation. You need to think Arthur…” you trailed off, seeing his eyes blazing. 

“No. This was not a pity date. Take whatever you want out of this but this was not a pity date. Also, I am thinking. I’m thinking that I want someone in my life that will give me what for, that will get angry with me when I bring in sea water because I didn’t change my pants after coming back from Atlantis. I want someone that has a brain between their ears and wants me for me, not for Aquaman. I was thinking that I needed to waltz you around in front of everyone because you don’t notice the looks you get. I was thinking that I needed to tell you exactly how I feel, and for all this strength and power I have, I couldn’t tell you that I need you in my life as more than a friend.” Arthur was panting by the end of his rant, and all you could do was stare at him. 

When you didn’t say anything, Arthur scratched the back of his neck and said that he’d go get the car and your jacket. You could only nod and watch him walk away. You stumbled back, but thankfully someone caught you. “Diana, oh, did you hear any of that by any chance?” You asked her, blushing. 

“Yes, I heard it all. You make quite a pair.” She said, smiling.

“Yeah, I know. Mr. Adonis and his beached whale.” You muttered.

“No, more like Mr. Completely Enamoured and his oblivious match.” She responded, showing you her phone. She had taken a picture of the two of you dancing and you couldn’t help but notice the clear devotion in Arthur’s face when he was looking at you.

“I… I need to go.” You managed, and wound your way out of the ballroom and into the hallway. Then, you ran to the lobby, kicking off your heels, knowing they would only trip you up. Besides, you could always ask Diana to collect them for you later. 

You skidded to a halt in the lobby, seeing Arthur standing there with your coat in his hands, just staring at it, looking like he had just lost everything. You wanted to wipe that look off his face. You walked towards him and softly called out his name.

“Oh, um, I guess you wanna get going? The car should be here in a minute or so, so here’s your jacket.” Arthur said, holding your jacket out to you.

“Arthur,” You started, and grabbing the jacket, laid it down on one of the chairs in the lobby, “Arthur, I have never, and I mean never, had anyone speak to me the way you just did. You are my best friend and the only reason I responded the way I did up there was because I didn’t know how to react. I have not had the best track record with guys, you know this, you helped me dry so many tears over the years. Never in my wildest dreams did I think something like this would happen. Arthur, I have had feelings for you for the longest time, how could I not? You are the kindest, most generous, selfless person I know. Never mind your looks, your heart is what I love the most about you. I want to give this a chance. I want to see where it leads, because the way I see it, I can get everything I’ve ever dared to dream about with you.” You told him, looking up at him, never once looking away, needing him to know that you are being sincere. 

Before you could move, Arthurs arms encircled you and lifted you off the floor, spinning you both around and yelling at the top of his lungs. “Arthur, put me down you big oaf.” You said, laughing, as he finally put you down.

“Sorry, I just… no I’m not sorry. Jesus, I would love very much to try this and see where it goes. I thought I was gonna lose you up there, when I opened my big mouth. What made you come back to yourself?” Arthur asked.

Before you could answer, you heard a voice behind you. “That would have been me. You are both absolutely hopeless. Speaking of hopeless, here are your shoes. Next time you want to make a mad dash, give me your shoes first.” Diana said, handing you your shoes. 

You blushed and looked down, thanking Diana under your breath. You felt Arthur laughing since he was still holding you. 

“Come on, lets get you home. Thanks for whatever you told her Di. I owe you one.” Arthur said, picking up your jacket to put it on you and taking your shoes. 

“Arthur, I need my shoes to get to the car.” You said, holding your hand out. 

“I’ll carry you, don’t worry about it.” He said, shrugging, as the car finally got to the doors. Without warning, Arthur picked you up and brought you to the car. The valet thankfully had the door open so Arthur slid you into the passenger seat and made sure you were settled before he closed the door and make his way to the driver seat. 

“Arthur, can…” You trailed off, not knowing how to ask what you wanted. Taking a deep breath, you steeled yourself and said, “Could you spend the night at my place, just holding me, that way when I wake up tomorrow morning, I won’t think this was just a really amazing dream?” 

“Of course, I would do anything for you.” Was his immediate reply. The rest of the car ride was silent, until your phone buzzed from inside your purse. Opening it up, you saw it was a text from Diana. You opened the text and saw the picture that had potentially changed your life and you smiled, thanking Diana in your head again.


End file.
